


Reflections in the Moonlight

by EmpressOfEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotions, F/F, I can't tag this fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Spoilers, Volume 8 Chapter 4, that's a first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD V8CH4Frowning, Blake shifts to take out her Scroll. She takes a deep breath before she presses the little yellow button and it flicks open. She’s immediately hit with the Aura levels of her current companions and she feels a little bad that the first thing that comes to mind is how she wishes she could see Yang’s. Because then, at least, she would know for sure that she’s alive.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 30
Kudos: 185





	Reflections in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Yo Yo. I like to take these crumbs as opportunities. Don't mind me. Hope you enjoy!

Even in the darkness of Weiss’s room, her eyes shut and friends snoring around her, Blake sees Ruby’s Scroll ringing endlessly; Yang’s smile staring back at her in a way that makes her stomach drop.

She’s gotten used to the normal swooping sensation Yang seems to send through her stomach, through her heart, anymore – but this is more of a pit. Anxiety more akin to when they were separated during the Fall of Beacon rather than…

Blake sighs, opening her eyes and taking a look around the room from her chair to see Nora still passed out on Weiss’s bed, Weiss beside her having just fallen asleep, and Ruby nodding off in the far corner – Scroll still in hand like it had been since they got here.

They talked about it before. How it might’ve just been bad reception, or any number of other things that weren’t the worst possible case scenario. Though Blake can tell Ruby is less concerned for Yang’s wellbeing and more concerned that maybe she’s just… mad at her. And while it’s possible, Blake can’t imagine Yang wouldn’t respond over a disagreement. Not when there are bigger things at stake. Deep down, she thinks maybe Ruby knows it too, but thinking of the alternatives is worse.

So, naturally, Blake’s mind wanders to those alternatives that make her feel sick. The absolute worst possibilities that end with their last moments together being somewhat strained. Of the _one time_ she’s left her side recently ending in…

No.

_No._

Yang’s strong. Yang’s strong and smart and quick on her feet and Blake trusts her wholeheartedly. She trusts that she can handle herself. That she can keep herself safe and help keep the others safe.

But _still_. Part of her hurts. Her chest aches at the possibility of something bad happening. At the possibility that something bad has already happened.

Blake’s eyes dart to Nora again, snoring softly from Weiss’s bed. Her gaze follows the lines on Nora’s body. The fresh scars not healing with rest, and Blake thinks about how maybe they’ll be permanent. She thinks about what it might be like for Ren to see them when he comes back.

Frowning, Blake shifts to take out her Scroll. She takes a deep breath before she presses the little yellow button and it flicks open. She’s immediately hit with the Aura levels of her current companions and she feels a little bad that the first thing that comes to mind is how she wishes she could see Yang’s. Because then, at least, she would know for sure that she’s alive.

The darker alternatives spring to mind again and send the sting of tears to her eyes, which she’s able to fight off with a hard blink and shake of her head.

Blake swallows hard, swiping through her contacts and finding Yang’s instantly. She brings up her profile and just stares at the picture for a few moments.

She understands Yang’s view in all this, truly. The fact Yang’s heart is so big and she always wants to help _everyone_ is one of the things Blake loves most about her. And she would never want to change that. She would never want Yang to lose that part of herself just to be by her side.

But it doesn’t keep her from missing her. From worrying. From thinking how much better everything would be if she could just hear her voice or feel her touch.

Blake’s fingers run gently over the picture of her partner as she sighs. She takes one more look around the room at the rest of her friends – still sleeping or nearing it – and then she quietly sneaks off her chair and pads out of the room and into the hallway.

Even though Blake is lighter on her feet than the rest, the halls of Schnee Manor are _huge_ and being silent is completely impossible as she tries to make her way to the small garden Weiss had pointed out earlier. Luckily, there aren’t many people present here anymore and she’s able to find it relatively quickly and without issue.

Though, as she steps outside, she can’t help but notice it is not as “small” as Weiss had made it seem. She doesn’t take much time to admire it though as the Scroll glowing in her hand pulls harder than anything else could.

She knows Yang won’t answer, but still, she takes a seat on one of the cool stone benches, bathed in the light of the moon, and presses the “call” button next to her name.

It rings.

And rings.

And rings.

And rings.

Until finally it stops and Blake’s ears twitch at the familiar sound of Yang’s voice.

“Hey! It’s Yang! Leave a message and I’ll call ya back!”

Blake’s lips twitch into a small smile and she shakes her head at the lack of professionalism and complete abundance of enthusiasm. Another thing she’d never want to change about her.

It takes her a moment to realize, however, that the Scroll in her hands beeped and was now recording several seconds of silence. She hadn’t intended to leave a message if she’s being honest, but now she feels like it would be weirder if she didn’t. So, she finds her voice.

“Oh, uh… h-hey, Yang.” She cringes and smacks a palm to her forehead as she tries to get her thoughts in order. “Um… sorry,” she says through a small chuckle, raking her fingers through her hair, “I just…” she sighs. “Today has been… weird,” she says, an understatement, but she doesn’t feel like the truth about everything that happened today is something to relay in a message. “And I guess I just got used to… to having you here again. To… talk to about stuff. Even the little stuff.” She scoffs. “Especially the little stuff.”

She pauses for a beat, biting her lip. “I want to make sure we always have that,” she says, softly. “It’s only been a day, but I miss it.” She sighs. “I miss _you._ ” She’s silent again after she says it because there’s no taking it back. And she quickly processes that she wouldn’t want to. Because if Yang’s okay—no, when Yang gets the message, it’s something she wants her to know. “And… there’s a lot I want to talk about. So. You better be staying alive out there,” she says, tone light and teasing, but not without effort.

She sighs, shoulders sagging. “Just… call us back when you can. And… stay safe.” She hesitates, a little unsure if she wants to say the last few words on the tip of her tongue, but ultimately decides against it and ends the message there.

Blake looks up from her Scroll and into the light of the shattered moon, letting out a breath that sends a fog into the air as a few tears roll down her cheeks. When she speaks again, it’s only for her.

“Just let her be okay.”

* * *

Yang’s good with bikes, but she wishes she was better with signals. She knows she should probably be sleeping, but she can’t. Not with everything that happened today. Not with Oscar being kidnapped, Ren being a beacon for Grimm, Grimm freaking _talking…_

She knows any sleep she gets will be riddled with nightmares, so instead she tries to busy herself with mechanics. Because everyone needs to know what happened. Because they _need_ to get Oscar back, but they absolutely can’t go up against Salem divided like this. And because, honestly, she really just wants to talk to Blake.

She hadn’t had the heart to correct Jaune before when he’d thought she meant she was worried about Ruby’s opinion of her. It’s not that she doesn’t care what Ruby thinks. It’s just that Jaune is right. And they’ve disagreed in the past and it was fine. It was _always_ fine because it’s Ruby. And nothing will ever be big enough to drive a wedge between them like that.

But with Blake… it’s different. She’s not sure where the line is. Yang had _years_ to test the limits with her sister. But _Blake?_ And now to be on different sides of something so big… she just can’t help but worry that maybe it’ll be enough to make Blake rethink this unspoken thing between them.

Okay, she knows that _that_ is probably pushing it. But still. The thought of Blake thinking less of her at all hurts. And it’s such a strange feeling of anxiety that’s settled in Yang’s chest now when she thinks of Blake. She’s become so accustomed to the swooping in her stomach whenever Blake smiles at her or laughs, but this is—

_Zap._

“ _Ow!_ ” Yang does her best to whisper-yell as the wiring she’s working with turns on her and sends a shock through her body. She sheepishly looks over her shoulder as she hears Jaune and Ren rustle a little in their sleep before falling still again.

She turns back to the small mess in front of her and her shoulders sag as she lets out a sigh. She looks over at the piece of the bike she finished earlier instead and spares one more quick glance at the boys before grabbing it and quietly making her way out of the little building and into the cold night.

The weather out here is brutal and Yang knows she won’t have long to assemble the pieces before she’ll need to dip back into the heat. Luckily, she’s far more confident in her ability to assemble a bike than her ability to assemble a form of communication.

As she works to affix the part back to the bike, she flashes back to all the times she worked on Bumblebee. To when she first _built_ Bumblebee. To all the times she rode her and the freedom the bike provided.

But when it came down to it, Bumblebee was just that. A bike. And while her 16-year-old self may have thought she’d never care about anything more… that girl was so _so_ wrong.

She quickly twists the last bolt into place and nods as she checks that everything is sturdy and secure, not wanting to get stranded out here any longer than necessary once they start their trek back.

Yang lets out a sigh, looking back at the door to the outpost before she brings her Scroll out and flicks it open. Her Aura reads back a little over half and Yang decides that’s enough to justify wanting a little fresh air. The cold helping to clear her head, if only a little.

She lets out a breath, sitting down in the snow and leaning back against the bike before she goes to swipe away her Aura screen. Then, any sense of a clear head she had a moment ago vanishes. Because it swipes to her home screen, where she sees Blake staring back at her, a goofy “for the camera” smile on her face and cake still in hand as Yang tucks her under her arm.

Yang can’t help but smile down at the picture. She can’t help but gently roll her thumb over Blake’s image. She can’t help but wish she was here so she could just know what she thought about all of this. And what she thought about her. And her decisions. And if Yang was enough as she is.

The smile slips from her face as her mind spirals and then she’s just left feeling guilty. Because there are much bigger things at play, but the biggest thing on her mind is what Blake _thinks of her._ And no matter what she does to remind herself of everything else, it’s what she always goes back to. It’s where the stutter in her chest always leads her.

And it’s massively inconvenient.

Yang sighs, standing up and wiping the snow from her clothes as she scans the area around her. Then, she hears a _crack_ not too far in the distance and the wail of some Grimm she’s not sure she’s familiar with.

Before she can even think about opening the door again, Ren’s outside, his eyes trained in the direction of the noise while Jaune – still half asleep—stumbles out. She sighs one more time. Out of exhaustion. At their situation. At everything.

And before making her way into the fight, she can’t help but glance up into the shattered moonlight and hope that tomorrow will bring answers.

That tomorrow will be better.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot of this kinda stuff where it's mostly heavy lol it's uggghhh. But I hope you enjoyed! And either way thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please drop some kudos or a comment if you liked it! Always makes my day. And I am, of course, always open to constructive criticism as well.
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: empressofedge


End file.
